¿Quién besó a Hinata?
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: ¿Quién le dejó un chupetón a Hinata? Todos los ninjas conocidos pueden declararse muertos. Pero de todos los hombres, "ése" jamás pasó por su mente. Fui yo- le contestó él, arrogante. ¿Finalmente Neji desenmascará al responsable?
1. Chupetón

La historia sí me pertenece, creo. Serán como seis o siete capítulos, ya verán la organización. Espero que lo disfruten y comenten, claro, unr eview es más saludable e inspirador que pan para desayunar.

**Summary:**

¿**Q**uién le dejó un chupetón a Hinata sama? Todos los ninjas conocidos pueden declararse muertos. Pero de todos los hombres, "ése" jamás pasó por su mente. Fui yo - le contestó él, arrogante.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>ra una tarde tranquila en la mansión Hyuuga. Hinata leía un libro, sobre hierbas cicatrizantes mientras Neji, sentado en el piso con corrección, examinaba sus armas y comprobaba el filo. De un momento a otro, esperaba a Tenten, ya que ella era la especialista y no le molestaba ayudarle a hacerlo. Además, si ella y Hinata se ponían a platicar, él podría salir con una disculpa y entrenar, en secreto.

Estaba inmerso en esos planes utópicos, cuando su mirada topó con su prima y recayó en algo que no estaba ahí. ¿Qué era? ¿Era lo que se imaginaba?

Se acercó con disimulo, fingiendo tirar algo al piso. Tuvo una mejor visión y la mandíbula se le desencajó.

-¿Qué? Hinata sama, esa es la marca de un beso? - gritó horrorizado. Se alejó de ella en un brinco como si lo hubiesen electrocutado.

-Neji nii, por favor cálmate – suplicó Hinata, muerta de vergüenza. Dejó su libro en la mesilla y se paró, extendiendo las manos y buscando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo quiere que me calme si alguien le faltó al respeto? – susurró el ojiperla furiosamente - ¡Voy a destrozarlo! ¡Quienquiera que sea!

Paseó por la habitación rápidamente, a pasos agigantados, mientras Hinata, parada en el centro de la misma, se encogía, tratando de buscar la forma de salir de su vergonzosa situación.

-¿Etto… Neji nii-san?

-¿Qué? – él se detuvo con la mano en los largas cabellos, dejando de murmurar algo sobre sujetos pervertidos, desvergonzados y lamentarse en voz baja de lo que le haría el padre de Hinata si llegara a enterarse de su descuido.

-N- no es necesario h-hacer tanto escándalo – tartamudeó nerviosa.

_¿Acaso Hinata, su inocente prima, le pedía que fuera su cómplice en el delito?_

-Lo tengo – dijo ignorándola - ¿Fue ese pervertido de Jiraiya, no? ¡Además de todo, pedófilo y asaltacunas! – pegó un puñetazo de juuken en la pared – Es él, ¿Verdad?

-Nii san, la pared…

-No, no, él está otra vez fuera de la aldea…

La imagen mental que todos tienen sobre Neji Hyuuga no cuadraba para nada con ese loco desesperado que se aferraba a la idea de que alguien poderoso la había obligado y ella no había podido negarse. ¡Eso, hay que repasar la lista de los poderosos y cercanos!

-A ver…- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo.

-¡Nii san! T-tal vez es un p-piquete de mosquito…

Bueno, la pálida piel de Hinata era muy delicada pero no, ésa era la forma de un par de labios.

-¿Se propasó? ¿E-estás embarazada? – gritó Neji mesándose los cabellos, al límite de la histeria.

Hinata adquirió el color de un tomate en tiempo récord, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡N-niisan!

-¿Quién es el padre? ¿Kiba o Shino?

Hinata no cambió de color, pero a Neji le pareció verla un poco más avergonzada.

-No será… ¿L-Lee? – tartamudeó horrorizado.

-¡N-no! – gritó sin poder aguantarlo más –¡Y… N-no estoy em-embarazada!

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Se hizo la prueba? ¡Vayamos al hospital, Hinata sama!

Hinata casi se desmaya de vergüenza. Retrocedió.

-¿Acaso lo está protegiendo? Quiero decir, ¿Al culpable?

Hinata no podía hablar más. Su lengua se había trabado.

Neji exprimía su cerebro, aunque fuera un genio, sus capacidades no lograban aceptar que Hinata pudiera socializar con otros hombres que no conociera, era muy tímida.

Y bueno, él era como un perro guardián, ¡Olfatearía al culpable antes de que pasara otra cosa!

Perro. Olfatear. ¡Claro, Hinata estaba protegiendo a Kiba por que eran amigos!

Ya se enteraría ese pulgoso…Si Hinata era forzada a verlo cada mañana... ¿Lo soportaría su frágil prima?

-Venga, Hinata sama – la jaló de la muñeca.

-¿A-adónde vamos?

Neji siguió corriendo como cierto ninja ansioso antes de decir: - Al recinto Inuzuka.

Hinata casi siente su corazón pararse. Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Ah, no se enojen... Neji está histérico, pero Kishi nos mostró que puede ser bastante divertido, así que aguántenlo un ratito :)<p>

Próximo Capítulo: **KIBA. **

Lo tengo hecho, pero esperaré como una semana, por los demás fics.

****Un review?****


	2. Kiba

¡Hola! Tengo los mejores lectores del mundo. Lo más que puedo ofrecerles es una promesa de que seguirá entretenido y el cap, por supuesto! Kiba es un llorón, jajajaja.

**Summary:**

¿**Q**uién le dejó un chupetón a Hinata sama? Todos los ninjas conocidos pueden declararse muertos. Pero de todos los hombres, "ése" jamás pasó por su mente. Fui yo - le contestó él, arrogante.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Kiba**

**...**

-P-pero – Hinata, inmensamente arrepentida, intentaba encontrar algo efectivo para calmar a su primo y regresar a la mansión, sin usar fuerza bruta o venenos– ¿N- no sería mejor regresar? S-se está poniendo oscuro y nos esperan…también Tenten…. – musitó como último recurso, sabía que para Neji no había de otra.

-Un poco más y llegaremos – le gruñió su primo mostrándole los dientes, y menos comunicativo a cada instante. Tenía activado el byakugan y sus ojos parecìan querer salir de su cara, por el enojo.

Hinata, asustada, ya podía distinguir los arbustos y el caminito de tierra que conducían a la casa de su amigo. Tragó con esfuerzo.

Y de inmediato la bienvenida especial, los perros empezaron a ladrar, ariscos.

Por alguna extraña razón,(o no tanto) Neji siempre había sido odiado por los perros del clan Inuzuka, según Kiba, Tsume y Hana. Tenía algo dentro, como un pequeño mounstruo renegón y presumido que les disparaba los instintos asesinos a los canes ninja.

Bueno, simplemente, no le caía bien a **todos **los animales. Shino le comentó también que sus insectos se ponían agresivos cuando él se acercaba. Y ahora era peor que ninguna demostración de odio a morir, los ladridos ensordecedores, los perros que olían la furia histérica y más perros corriendo a su encuentro, para morderle los talones.

La puerta de la casa de Kiba se abrió y su bonita hermana, Hana, se asomó para sacar una bolsa de basura.

-¡Oh, eres tú Hinata chan! – Hana sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, con simpatía y sensualidad. Siendo del clan Inuzuka, con su súper - olfato, desde varios kilómetros atrás seguramente ya sabría que ella venía. – Oh, y es Neji chan también.

-Kiba – mencionó Neji, de un tirón seco, ignorando ese cariñoso "chan" Apartó molesto sus pies del alacace de los dientes de los perros, ceñudo.

-¿Kiba? – preguntó Hana, confundida por lo que su hermano tuviera que ver.

-¿Qué? – gritó Kiba desde adentro.

-Kiba, te buscan – gritó Hana con dirección a la casa. Uno de los perros, café pardo, más inteligente, llegó trepando el árbol y sacando los dientes, le gruñó a los pies de Neji.

Hinata le sonrió a Hana con pena anticipada, comprendiendo que su primo le causaría un problema emocional o físico a su amigo. Tal vez de los dos.

Confiaba en que no.

-¿P-podemos pasar? – preguntó mirando el suelo.

-Sí, adelante – se volvió para abrirles la puerta – Ah, y no te preocupes, Neji chan. No muerden – añadió con pícara diversión.

Neji no contestó. Se limitó a seguir a su prima por el interior de la pequeña casa, donde se encontraban màs perros hasta por debajo de los tapetes. Neji juraría que vio uno salir del refrigedor y otro de debajo del frutero.

Cada can ladraba feliz, reconociendo a Hinata y ella les sonreía, llamando a cada uno por su nombre. Neji no, por supuesto.

Había unas escaleras justo enmedio para subir hasta el dormitorio de Kiba, según las observaciones de Neji. Si hiciera falta y el miserable no se presentara, podía contar con derribarlas, no habría problema.

Dirigió una mirada a su prima, cómo se le notaaba que quería salir corriendo. Ella sí reconocía la casa.

Sí, seguro que Hinata había tenido tiempo de familiarizarse con la casa de su…. (Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta) de su…

-Intercambiador de saliva – masculló sacándolo de su mente. Hinata se volvió, curiosa y nerviosa a la vez.

Hana, que se había adentrado piso arriba para avisar, bajó los escalones corriendo.

-Está tomando una ducha – les avisó. –Pero espérenlo arriba, no tarda.

"A ver si se le quita lo peludo y mugroso" pensó Neji con horror muy rencoroso, ¿Cómo pudo su dulce prima...con…él?

¡Breglrrr!

-Dile que salga – le exigió a su prima, una vez en la habitación de Kiba. Había una posibilidad de que el perruno amigo de Hinata huyera temiendo represalias, así que para nada le daría la oportunidad.

-P-pero Neji… - Hinata masculló algo sobre privacidad y modales, pero Neji no le hizo caso.

-¡Sé hombre y sal de ahí! – gritó medio histérico, sin ocultar sus intenciones - ¡Si besuqueaste a Hinata sama y el niño es tuyo, entraré por ti y te destrozaré!

Hana lo escuchó escaleras abajo, dejando caer el canasto de ropa sucia. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿A ver, que Kiba había…?

Kiba sí lo escuchó (y claramente, casi se queda sordo). Así que cerró el grifo del agua y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Neji!

Neji le tapó los ojos a Hinata en un instante.

-¡Ponte algo de ropa, estúpido! – dijo sin poder contener las palabrotas.

Kiba divisó a Hinata en la escena y se colocó una toalla fuertemente amarrada a la cintura.

-Dime, bastardo – replicó Neji con odio - ¿Fuiste tú?

-¿De lo que gritaste? ¡Estás loco! – se volvió hacia Hinata - ¿Verdad que sí?

-¡Confiesa! - gritó - ¡Ustedes dos acaban de tener una misión juntos!

-¡Ni siquiera tienes pruebas de eso!-gritó Kiba - ¿Qué vas a hacer, juego sucio?

-¡Tengo pruebas, chucho! - se defendió Neji – ¡mira esto! – Jaló a Hinata con cierta brusquedad y le descubrió el cuello - ¡Es un chupetón!

Kiba se quedó de piedra.

-¿H-Hinata? – preguntó extrañado, maquinando quién pudo hacerle eso a su amiga – B-bueno, si fuera uno mío, se deberían haber marcado mis dientes – señaló sus colmillos, dudoso.

Neji analizó la situación, Kiba acababa de anotar un punto… por que era cierto…una buena defensa...

-Pero…- Kiba titubeó, se agarró de los cabellos, repentinamente sobresaltado – Tal vez te lo hice dormido, Hinata… ¡ perdóname!, Hana dice que soy sonámbulo…

Neji estuvo convencido de algo, Kiba no era, tanto si se marcaran sus colmillos o no. Alguien arrepentido así, no podría haber hecho nada ni dormido. ¿En qué estaba pensando, el mugroso chico Inuzuka? ¡Bah!

Le hizo una seña a Hinata y juntos bajaron las escaleras.

Hinata se despidió tímidamente de una Hana en shock, que juntaba torpemente las cosas que se le habían caído.

Hana asintió como despedida y medio recobrada, subió a consolar a su hermano, escuchaba barbaridades entre balbuceos. Le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Así que…- dijo incómoda - vas a ser padre…

-¡No lo sé! – se quejó – Estoy tan confundido…

- Y con la pequeña Hinata… tú… vaya, incluso lo hiciste antes que yo.

-¡Hana!

-Bueno, mientras mamá no lo sepa…

-¿No saber qué? – preguntó Tsume Inuzuka, irrumpiendo en el cuarto. Su cara salvaje era realmente fiera.

-Kami sama, no – lloriqueó Kiba, quejándose de nuevo. Le esperaba algo terrorífico e incómodo.

* * *

><p>Neji y Hinata se internaron de nuevo al bosque.<p>

-Regresemos – pidió la dulce Hinata, echando miradas atrás, alarmada por las sombras de la ventana de Kiba y escuchando alaridos que claramente, eran producidos por su amigo.

-No – dijo rotundamente el mayor – Sígueme, Hinata sama.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella con miedo.

-Al bosque Aburame – respondió serio- Colóquese mi abrigo, por favor. Hace frío y evitará que los mosquitos le saquen ronchas.

-¿Sigues enojado nii san?

Neji miró con furia al frente.

-Más de lo que se imagina.

Hinata miró sus ojos, con las venas marcadas en la sien, miró sus puños temblorosos y no tuvo ninguna duda,

Shino no tendría una buena noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Un review?<strong> Oh, y gracias por los anteriores, son un amor :)

Como dije antes (¿O no?), mis conclusiones son:

Hinata está aterrada. Kiba es un llorón. Tsume es un mounstruo y Neji es un exagerado histérico.

Próximo cap: **SHINO**

**En 6 días :)**


	3. Shino

**H**ola, mis fantásticos lectores! Les he dicho ya que los amo y que sus reviews me inspiran a crear un nuevo cap justo después de subir el correspondiente? Ya tengo empezado el que sigue!

Como prometí, en jueves, el capítulo 3

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**Shino**

**..**

Siguieron corriendo por el bosque. Conforme llegaban a la picosa espesura, Hinata empezó a tratar de imaginar cómo se lo tomaría su segundo compañero. Shino era demasiado misterioso y ella no tenía idea de cómo desentrañar las telarañas de su mente. Bueno, eso era por que Kiba le había preguntado al Aburame si tenía arañas que hicieran sus redes en su cerebro, en vez de neuronas. Si era verdad, sería realmente difícil saber qué pensaría.

Hinata se estremeció. Kiba tampoco había salido bien librado de ésa ocasión. Siguió brincando, de árbol en árbol, como un resorte autómata o esos gusanitos plásticos de colores, con los que juegan los niños.

-¡Nii san, mira! – exclamó ella señalando hacia delante. Se detuvo y por inercia, Neji lo hizo también. Pero al hacerlo, el genio resbaló con una fruta embarrada en el árbol, se golpeó la cabeza, estampándola con una rama y finalmente cayó de espaldas, sofocándose.

-Ay – susurró entre un gruñido. Esa humillación ni en sueños le pasaría. Pero ahí estaba, tirado boca arriba mirando a su prima divertirse. Se le hizo bueno que ella no se moviera mucho. El bebé podía salir caprichoso, ponerse sus moños y quedar defectuoso por eso mismo. Un bebé comodón.,..bueno, dependiendo del padre...

Entornó sus ojos como rendijas de pálida luz y sacudiendo su ropa, se incorporó, mirando a su prima.

Hinata estaba feliz de la vida, mirando fascinada un grupo de luciérnagas que revoloteaban animadamente a su alrededor. Se acercaron a ella enseguida y la rodearon, envolviéndola en motitas de luz, como un árbol de Navidad. Pero tuvieron cuidado de no acercarse al caído, que canalizaba su furia por todos los poros de su piel.

¿Acababa de comparar a Hinata con un árbol de Navidad?

Sacudió esa idea de su mente. Ante la inocente pregunta de Hinata (¿Nii san, estás bien?) sólo negó lo más amablemente que pudo, como quien se sacude preguntas sosas.

Al cabo de otro vagabundeo inútil, (Neji no frecuentaba esos lugares) llegaron a un grupo de casas en el mismísimo centro de la espesura. Neji bajó de los árboles con brincos pequeños y cautela, receloso de insectos, frutas o perros que exigieran venganza.

Se detuvo para buscar la casa correspondiente a Shino, ya que Hinata sama (según ella) jamás había ido a visitar al Aburame. Pero sus instintos de Hyuuga le decían que sí había estado ahí. Obligada y haciendo...cosas.

Estaba a punto de lanzar amenazas verbales inteligentes, Shino seguramente sería más razonable que el pulgoso de Inuzuka y saldría enseguida, vestido y listo para soltarlo todo. Pero lo consideró mejor, delataría su posición y perdería el elemento sorpresa.

-Aquí – susurró una voz en tono bajo y grave.

Ambos dieron una brinco,sobresaltados, al encontrarse con Shino a sus espaldas y mal iluminado, su cara estaba sumida entre las sombras, algo que hubiera aparecido hasta en las pesadillas del ninja más valiente. La sopresa tuvo consecuencias diferentes, Hinata sólo dio retrocedió, pero la espalda de Neji impactó nuevamente contra otro maldito árbol. Deseó tener un hacha, pero era Konoha. Una venganza imposible.

-No fui yo.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, tratando de agarrarle el hilo a las palabras de su compañero.

-Shino, -dijo serio Neji, después de sobarse mentalmente la zona lumbar - Vine por que...

- Neji - Shino desvió rápidamente su cara misteriosa al genio - Yo no besé a Hinata.

-Pero... - Hinata llevó una mano a su cuello, muy confundida, como si recordara - Shino kun, ¿Cómo...?

Neji tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ese bicho raro, como descripción más acertada, no pudo haberlo sabido, por que simplemente, era imposible.

-Exageraste, Neji. Kiba tendrá secuelas. Mañana no vendrá a entrenar - dijo como si hablara del clima.

Hinata miró a Neji, sorprendida por la desfachatez de su compañero. Esperaba que la paliza se quedara en las garras de su primo y no en la piel de Shino.

-Shino kun... - dijo.

-Dudo mucho que Hinata esté embarazada - continuó serio el Aburame - Neji, ¿Planeas tocar cada puerta en la aldea hasta encontrar un culpable?

-¿De qué hablas? - tronó Neji, ignorando su pregunta perfectamente razonable- No puedes saber a qué venimos.

-Sí, y yo no besé a Hinata.

Neji decidió que no le haría caso a ninguna de sus palabras.

-Responderé tu pregunta, Hinata - dijo Shino, haciendo caso omido de los refulgientes ojos del genio - Los tengo vigilados - nadie hizo un gesto de entendimiento, así que continuó -Coloqué en ti y en Kiba un par de insectos...

-¿Acosas a Hinata sama? ¿La espías? - Neji estalló como un volcán, un volván furiosísimo - ¿Desde cuándo?

Hinata prefería no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Intentó hacerle una seña a Neji, pero su primo estaba ocupado.

-También a Kiba - esa respuesta no ayudó a apagar el volcán - Lo he hecho desde que nos volvimos un equipo. Así evito complicaciones.

Neji lo miró con más furia.

-Acosador depravado - comenzó poniéndose rojo de furia.

-Yo no he sido. Y si está embarazada, no es mío. - miró a Hinata - Aunque si necesitas un padre...

Neji apartó a Hinata del alcance de Shino y su gesto de auto- ofrecimiento.

Le lanzó una mirada significativa.

-No lo hice - dijo - Y sabía que no me creerías, así que...te diré.. que no me gustan las mujeres.

Fue el turno de Neji para palidecer y perder todo el color rojo en un segundo. Empequeñeció al lado de una desorientada Hinata.

-E-¿eres gay? - preguntó horrorizado. Seguramente Shino intentaría un movimiento, sabía que nadie podía resistirse a su encanto Hyuuga superior.

Shino se las arregló para que sus lentes lanzaran un destello aún en la oscuridad más pesada de la noche.

Levantó una mano hacia Neji, que retrocedió a todo escape. El Aburame abrió la boca para responder la pregunta que quedó en el aire tenso, pero Neji saltó a un árbol agarrando a Hinata de los pequeños hombros y tomando su mano, huyó.

-No quería decir eso - susurró Shino al aire, en una especie de suspiro - Qué clase de genio es, ni siquiera me preguntó si yo sabía quién fue.

Entró a su casa, sin preocuparse más de su compañera de equipo, que seguramente estaba siendo arrastrada a casa de otro sospechoso. La compedecía, pero no ya podía hacer nada.

-Vamos a casa - jadeó Hinata, en una súplica inútil.

-No, no regresaré hasta haber restaurado tu honor - le respondió con los dientes apretados.

-Nii san - pensó que decirle que jamás había hecho algo más allá de lo que vio en su cuello era inútil - Nii san, no es importante.

Neji parecía estar en otra parte.

-No - dijo para sí -Por favor, que no sea él...

-¿Nii san?

-Sería una desgracia familiar...

-¿Quién? - tuvo miedo de formular la pregunta, pedirles disculpas a Kiba y Shino era una cosa, pero disculparse ante media aldea - probablemente toda - era una hazaña tan difícil, que antes vería a su primo renunciar a su trabajo como shinobi para trabajar en la florería Yamanaka, con un delantal rosado y moños en la cabeza.

-Es insoportable - se quejó el genio, más atormentado que nunca - Tengo que asegurarme. Sí. Tenerlo seguro.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Nii san?

-¡Vamos, Hinata sama!- gritó jalándola de la mano - Es por aquí. Me lo agradecerá después. Se mordió el labio. Tenía que hacerlo.

Pero jamás se imagino que su prima era tan perseguida como abejas a la miel.

* * *

><p>El siguiente cap se llama <strong>"El último"<strong> y lo subo en viernes por la noche o sábado en la mañana.

Pero de la semana que sigue, oséase, viernes 2 de agosto o sábado 3.

No se enojen, sonrían, por que me falta mucho por poner!

Conclusiones: Kiba es un llorón. Tsume es un mounstruo. Neji se pone peor y Hinata, aterrada, teme desviar la atención al culpable. Ah, y Shino no es gay, pero está sospechosamente informado :O


	4. El último

Lo siento de veras, chicos, pero ayer no se podía usar el doc manager. De todos modos, es sábado en la mañana, sigue estando a tiempo.

¡Gracias a todos los lectores! Son maravillosos, por cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**E**l último

...

Hinata ya podía ver la aurora, que se arrastraba en delgadas líneas por el cielo, como delgadas y fosforescentes lombrices anaranjadas. Pudo ver por una ventana una madre, que con cara de los mil demonios fritos, se ponía una bata para atender a su retoño, que lloraba enajenado como si no hubiera un mañana.

Vio niños que se levantaban a ver el televisor mañanero, otros que se escabullían a sus despensas y cocinas para picar algo rico antes del desayuno.

Y sonrió, feliz por la cotidianidad de la vida de Konoha.

Aunque sus piernas le dolían como si hubiera entrenado muy duro un día entero. Ni hablar del aspecto propio y de su primo, o de la transpiración que se escurría debajo del masculino y oloroso sobaco de Neji, por su antes impecable atuendo.

Ella tenía arañazos, seguramente ojeras y se sentía sucia por cada poro de la piel. Sentía que su largo cabello le exigía una lavada, aunque no se considerase caprichosa, iba a enloquecer si seguía así.

Neji no disminuía el ritmo, fue el colmo cuando su varonil estómago gruñó.

-Nii san – jadeó Hinata - ¿Podemos parar un momento?

Neji le dirigió una mirada, resignado.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor para el niño.

-¿E-el niño? – dijo soltando todo el aire que tenía, acabando la oración con un silbido melancólico.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrá?

Hinata palideció, desviando su cara del alcance de la vista de Neji. No tenía esperanzas de sacar esa idea del cerebro de su primo y no esperaba que distraerlo fuera tan difícil y para colmo, también se preguntaba si seguir intentándolo, no era una pérdida de tiempo.

También esperaba que el caos frenético de su primo no lastimara a nadie. Menos al implicado.

-Ya… ¿está lista? – preguntó dudoso. Neji había interpretado todo patas arriba, pensando que Hinata recordaba al agresor y no tenía el valor para pensar en nombres.

No era el momento tampoco.

Hinata no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, por el cansancio, y pedirle mentalmente a la tierra quedarse plantada como una enorme flor, que ni el genio Hyuuga pudiera arrancar.

-Nii san – suplicó lastimeramente. No quería continuar en un nuevo nivel de juego, donde todo se ponía más incómodo y difícil.

-Déme una pista – Neji se paró de un brinco de la roca donde había estado sentado, como si le hubieran metido una descarga por el trasero.

-¿Eh?

-Hinata sama, todo vale, rasgos faciales, ninjutsu… nombre.

-Nii san, por favor olvídalo.

-¿No sabe quién es? ¿Se lo hicieron dormida? ¡Qué deshonroso! – asqueado, Neji se volvió – Pero le juro, que pase lo que pase, encontraré el culpable.

Hinata se sentó, tirada como estaba y fijó su mirada en el amanecer.

-Nii san, ¿De quién hablabas?

De repente, Neji parecía nervioso ante el asunto.

-Nadie… demasiado especial – dijo evasivo. Jugueteó con unas inocentes briznitas de hierba que terminaron hechas una masa aguada entre sus dedos.

Hinata pensó que merecía saberlo. Una ráfaga de viento sacudió sus largos cabellos y le hizo notar lo enredados y sucios que estaban.

Neji alcanzó a intuir lo que su prima pensaba. Puede que no fuera muy vanidosa, pero sabía no le gustaba estar sucia.

-Hinata sama… ¿Prefiere no enfrentar todo esto?

Hinata arguyó dulcemente que era un poco tarde para esa pregunta. No dejaría que su primo destrozara media aldea por algo que… se sonrojó… no valía la pena… bueno, no había sido eso…

-Espere.– dijo Neji, alerta de repente – Ya viene.

Y se levantó despacio, como un cazador que teme espantar a su presa. (Ciertamente, así era)

-Nej…

Su primo le tapó la boca con un movimiento distraído. Sólo levantó el brazo hacia su boca, como si le avisara que se callara o un gato se comería su lengua.

Hinata obedeció y enfocó su vista en la neblina que tenían delante. Se acercaba una figura deforme, tambaleante.

Horrorizada, se preguntó si había caído tan bajo ante la opinión de su primo. ¿Un borracho? ¿Acaso un oso?

Sus cansados y pequeños pies se movieron con vida propia. Se acercaron y pisaron la clásica ramita seca.

El borrón tambaleante se detuvo, haciendo un gesto característico con la cabeza, sabía que lo estaban espiando.

Retrocedió, asustado.

-No te muevas – le bisbiseó Neji a su prima- O escapará.

Una mueca de confusión surcó el rostro de Hinata como una piedra que es lanzada por un chiquillo travieso.

La figura deforme echó a correr, huyendo y agitando sus deformes miembros.

-¡Vamos! – ordenó Neji, -¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo!

¿Dijo cazarlo o alcanzarlo?

Como pudo, Hinata cargó con sus carnes y siguió al perseguidor y al perseguido.

-¡Nii san! – gritó por encima del jaleo -¿Quién es?

Neji apenas escuchó el alarido de su primo.

-¡Es una bestia! – aulló -¡Una bruta bestia!

Tomó impulso de una rama, alentado y eufórico por su grito desenfrenado y se lanzó por el aire a sí mismo como una flecha. Capturó con sus brazos al manchón, que borroso, se resistía con todas su fuerzas.

Hinata llegó al lugar de los hechos, sudada por la carrera de su vida y con una mano en el pecho. Observó que su primo y la presa estaban envueltos en una batalla por el suelo. Esperó a que se rodaran, para verle la cara a la presa.

Pero primero vio una pierna verde, y todo estuvo claro.

-¡Lee san! – gritó precipitándose hacia la bola de piernas, espaldas y brazos.

-¡Contesta! – Neji sujetó a Lee y se apresuró a bloquear su descarga de chakra - ¿Dónde estuviste hace dos días?

-¡No fui yo! – gritó entre lágrimas -¡Yo no maté a nadie!

-¡Cállate! – graznó Neji, rojo por la presión que le aplicaba - ¡Sé que tú fuiste!

-Si mi hora ha llegado, - dijo dramáticamente, mirando a Hinata - Kami sama no pudo encontrar a una mejor juez que tú, Hinata…no hay nadie mejor que tú, como un dulce ángel que desciende…

-¡Así que te gusta! – exclamó Neji.

-Por supuesto – aceptó Lee, con pasividad inesperada – A todos nos gusta la poesía.

Neji y Hinata se miraron interrogantes.

-No debiste hacerle caso a Sai – rezongó Neji – Nee, Lee – dijo más serio - ¿Tú sabes a qué vinimos?

-¡A luchar! – contestó feliz el muchacho. Casi se pone en guardia si Neji no lo estuviera impidiendo con una llave.

-No.

-¿Entonces…vienen a entrenar conmigo? – un brillo de frenética alegría se hizo presente – Aunque, Hinata, no te recomiendo caminar de manos, lo estaba haciendo y de repente, una ardilla…

-Lee, ¿Qué piensas de Hinata sama?

-Hinata tiene tantas cualidades, que me será muy difícil enumerarlas.

-¿La besarías?

-¿Quieres un beso mío? – exclamó deshaciendo la prensa con facilidad y tomándole las manos a Hinata.

-Eh… - dijo ella, roja.

Neji frunció el ceño y apartó a Lee de su prima.

-Alguien la besó.

-¿Sí? ¿Fue dulce la experiencia del primer beso? No la he tenido aún, pero…

-No, Lee, no entiendes. No fue un… beso…beso – dijo girando la cara.

-Pero acabas de decir…

-¡Sólo mira! – exclamó tirando de Hinata y mostrándole el cuello - ¿Es esto normal?

Lee analizó la marca con aires de erudito.

-Creo que sé quién fue.

-¿Quién?

-¿Tienes un novio, Hinata?

Neji contuvo el impulso de golpearse la cabeza con el árbol de enfrente.

-Vámonos – exigió autoritariamente, – Aquí no podemos hacer nada por salvaguardar tu honor.

Hinata agachó la cabeza y se abrochó mejor la chaqueta de Neji, con pesar. ¿Acaso tenían que saberlo todos?

-¿Honor? ¿Orgullo ninja? – exclamó Lee, confundido pero no menos alentado - ¿Por qué?

-Creo – dijo Neji, sentándose con pesimismo – Que ella está…- se detuvo, respirando hondamente antes de continuar - bueno, necesitamos encontrar al culpable.

-¡Iré con ustedes! ¡Seremos un equipo imparable, auque falte Tenten!

-No – dijo una voz macabra, distorsionadamente femenina – Ya estoy aquí.

Todos se volvieron de golpe, como a quien le arrojan una piedra. Tenten se acercaba despacio, con una enorme hacha entre sus manos y una brillo sádico en sus ojos cafés.

-¿Te parece cortés plantarme, Neji? – preguntó con un tono peligrosamente dulce.

Neji tragó duro mientras Hinata escuchaba las peripecias del entrenamiento de Lee, que charlaba incómodo para rellenar el silencio y no interrumpir a sus amigos.

Ser escuchó un golpe. El genio de espándex verde y Hinata corrieron a la escena del crimen, alarmados.

-Nii san – susurró Hinata, medio paralizada. Extendió una mano para ayudarle, pero Lee se lo impidió, arriesgándose a dar un paso más.

-¡Tenten, estás equivocada! –le gritó. Ella lanzó una mirada asesina en dirección a Lee – Eh… ¡Neji sólo trataba de rescatar el honor de Hinata, por que alguien la besó sin su permiso!

Tenten, a punto del golpe final, se detuvo.

-¿En serio?

- ¡Sí! ¡No le hagas daño!

-Descuida – dijo despreocupada, pero aún macabramente – No le haré mucho. Al menos quedará reconocible.

Y levantó el hacha.

-¡No, espera! – gritaron ambos espectadores al unísono, pero lo que la detuvo fue la voz de Neji.

-Yo… déjame encontrar al culpable y.. después podrás hacerme lo que quieras – susurró con rapidez. Tenten se lo pensó.

-¿Lo que quiera?

Neji sabía el peso de su respuesta.

-…Sí.

-Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- preguntó alegremente - ¿No tenemos un desgraciado que buscar?

El trío respiró aliviado mientras Neji se incorporaba y el grupo se ponía en camino. Lee y Hinata iban adelante, mientras él le contaba que la protegería con su vida y que había superado su amor por Sakura. El otro par estaba hablando en susurros, obviamente, acerca de la alarmante situación.

-¿De cuándo crees que es el chupetón?- le susurró Neji a su amiga.

-Uno, dos o tres días como máximo.

-En ese tiempo, el bastardo pudo embarazarla.

Tenten dejó caer el hacha, que se estrelló después de partir un par de árboles. Una vez en el suelo, la dueña no se fijó en el cráter, pero Neji sí. Tragó duro.

-¿No sabes quién fue, para nada? - preguntó Tenten, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

-Sé quién no fue – dijo agriamente – Compañeros de equipo, descartados. Tampoco Lee fue.

-Neji, eres un tonto.- resopló la maestra de armas - ¿Cómo se te ocurre que fue Lee? ¿O ese maníaco de los bichos? Buscamos a otro tipo de culpable.

-¿Eh?

-Alguien fuerte y apuesto – enumeró distraídamente, como una colegiala que piensa en su amor – Hace dos días, nadie de nuestra generación estaba fuera de la aldea, así que tenemos toda la mañana. Pero eso no significa que no pudo ser alguien de afuera.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? – preguntó el genio. No le gustaban los rodeos.

-Que hace dos días, llegó la embajada de la Arena.

Neji se detuvo.

-Mierda – exclamó en voz baja, pero furiosa – No puedo amenazar a un kazekage.

Tenten sonrió discretamente.

¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en Lee? Para ella, sería considerado como **El último** de todos los sospechosos. Ah, y el de los bichos.

**...**

* * *

><p>Les gustó? El próximo cap se llamará "La emabajada de Suna" y lo subiré en viernes 9. O tal vez más, verán, estoy en exámenes y uds entienden, nop?<p>

**Reviews?**


	5. La embajada de Suna

Capítulo cinco, creo. Gracias por todas sus palabras, muchachos y muchachonas! Yeah, man. Estuve a punto de subirlo mañana, pero tuve una chance. Entonces... ¡Aquí está!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> ¿Quién le dejó un chupetón a Hinata sama? Todos los ninjas conocidos pueden declararse muertos. Pero de todos los hombres, "ése" jamás pasó por su mente. Fui yo - le contestó él, arrogante.

...

**La embajada de Suna**

**...**

Cuatro grandes shinobis de la hoja, mundialmente reconocidos,por una u otra cosa, surcaban el aire velozmente. Tres firmemente, derechos y orgullosos por su rango y velocidad y una heredera temblando como budín.

Lee había prometido ponerle "pasión" al asunto, ofreciéndose como futuro sustituto de padre adoptivo.

Pero Hinata lo rechazó amablemente, recordando a la anterior promesa de Shino y cuidando no verse grosera, ya había dejado demasiado malas impresiones como para agrgar otra a la cerecita del pastel. Había planeado convencer a su primo, pero el genio tenía refuerzos recién conseguidos. No cedería cuando la guerra estaba casi ganada.

-Neji.

-¿Sí?

Tenten sonrió. El hosco ninja con cara de modelo y carácter de leñador le había respondido casi amablemente.

-Tengo sed - explicó la maestra de las armas - ¿No habrás planeado atravesar el país sin provisiones, verdad?

Neji se debatió entre decirle que vivirían de lo que encontraran de la naturaleza o permitirles parar.

-Descanso - cedió por las malas.

-Aquí no. Conozco un lugar justo abajo - señaló con el dedo la espesura de ramas y maleza - Es un bonito sitio.

Neji dio una seca cabezada. Se dejó caer con estilo de un ninja al que le han acuchillado el honor sin piedad.

-¿El diente de oro? - leyó confundido. Por si acaso, lo releyó cuatro o cinco veces. -¿Es una broma?

-No - Tenten, en la entrada, susurró - Los bares son los mejores sitios para encontrar información.

-No creo que...

-Mira, Neji. El otro día, un hombre borracho me reveló dónde Ino compraba sus vendas reductivas, de dónde sacó el tercero su bola extraña de cristal, de dónde exporta Tsunade sama sus sostenes y sobre tí...

-Lo entendí - aclaró arisco. - Hinata sama, vaya usted en el centro del grupo, estará más protegida. Si algo pasa, recuerde que...

-¡Vamos, Hinata! - exclamó salvajemente la kunoichi de moños, dándole un empujón cariñosamente a la menor - ¡Invito los mojitos!

-¡No, esperen! - gritó el genio, desesperado al no poder prevenir a las únicas dos mujeres que le importaban. Pero ahí sólo quedaba él. Dando pasos rígidos, casi medidos, entró apartando los volantes de la entrada. Estaba un poco oscuro, pero se distinguía con facilidad que había cierto carnaval de borrachos.

La hora feliz recién empezaba.

Hinata y Tenten se adentraron primero en la jungla de hombres. Apestaba a sudor rancio, cigarros y alcohol. Entre empujones y después de ser arrastradas por el público, ambas vislumbraron a Shino en la barra y se aferraron a ella como un salvavidas.

-Quería aclarar algo - les dijo el Aburame con su voz de bajo - No soy homosexual.

El bar entero escogió ese momento para quedarse callado. Shino no pareció notarlo, pero Hinata se encogió, cohibida.

Lo miraron de hito en hito, con un extraño sentimiento.

Tenten hizo una mueca mientras cubría su cara, alejándola de las miradas ajenas.

Hinata jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos, como un caballo que mueve su cola flojamente.

-¿E-es Kiba kun? - preguntó la heredera con timidez, señalando un bulto peluda y al lado del Aburame. Si no fuera por el famoso abrigo, no lo hubiera reconocido.

-Sí - aclaró Shino, con discplicencia.

-P-pero Kiba kun odia el alcohol - arguyó Hinata, tímida y curiosa a la vez - D-dice que le quema la nariz.

-Es cierto.

-E-entonces - dijo sin perder la paciencia, mientras Tenten, por su parte, exprimía un trapo - o cuello- invisble con fuerza - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vinimos por como último recurso - Shino dijo en voz baja, monocorde- Una bebida especial. Kiba necesita algo fuerte y efectivo.

-¿E-eh?

-Un levanta-muertos - aclaró Shino sombríamente.

El bar escuchó lo último y el enjunto camarero se estremeció, la palabra tabú acababa de pronunciarse.

-Díganme, chicos- arguyó acercándose al lado de la mugrosa barra donde estaban- ¿No son demasiado pequeños para resucitarlo?

-No lo somos.

-¿Qué le hizo esto?- agregó con curiosidad- Es brutal - contempló con admiración y dolor ajeno las marcas visibles en el cuerpo de Kiba.

-Fue su madre.

El camarero retrocedió, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo una madre puede ser tan cruel?

Una mano morena sobresalió del raído abrigo de Kiba y sujetó al camarero del cuello,jaloneándolo con fuerza histérica.

-No sabes...- farfulló el Inuzuka - No tienes idea de lo que he pasado...Y de lo que es capaz mi madre...

-S-seguro - el camarero levantó las manos, con empatía mal lograda.

Y la mano de Kiba cayó inanimada.

-Necesitamos la bebida ahora - exigió Shino, agregando - Fue su último reflejo cardíaco.

Hinata iba a acercarse a ver el estado de su amigo, pero un empujón a cierta parte privada la movió de su lugar con un sobresalto.

Se aferró a la silla más cercana, ocupada por un hombre pesado. Entrevió como una bebida verde forforescente llegaba deslizándose triunfal a la barra, en un tarro que parecía derretirse por su contenido radiactivo. Se lo acercaron a Kiba con unas pinzas y éste, con manos trémulas, asió la agarradera.

La levantó frágilmente, como si fuera su último brindis.

-Por nuestro hijo - farfulló mirando a Hinata. Un momento después, la espuma borbotaba fuera de su boca, quemándole la lengua e hirviéndole las anginas.

Hinata se alejó nuevamente, transportada por el gentío. No pudo evitar sentir que estaba de paso en un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo.

De reojo, vio cómo Tenten jugaba vencidas con un marinero, que parecía estar probando su furia.

-Los tragos son muy fuertes para tí, querida.

-¡No me subestimes! - le chilló la kunoichi, un poco alterada - ¡Soy más fuerte que tú!

El marinero esbozó una sonrisa afectada.

-Ni que las mujeres de Konoha valieran tanto la pena.

-¡Nee, Lee! - indicó Tenten, con un súbito brillo en sus ojos, asesinos - ¡Pásame el hacha!

Lee, al escuchar su nombre, se tambaleó hasta llegar a la mesa donde Tenten se encontraba.

-Toma - dijo en voz baja, revelándole una gran estrategia - Ganarás con esto.

Tenten miró la mesa, donde Lee acababa de depositar una tortuga.

-Lee, ¿Pero qué...?

-¡Es invencible! - aulló el genio del trabajo - ¡Me ganó en las cartas sin siquiera moverse!

El marinero, hastiado, se cansó de esperar como buen caballero y tirando la mesa de una patada, la retó.

-Estilo libre - le permitió con una mirada pícara. - Veamos que tienes, muñeca.

Tenten aceptó enojada, acercándose con los andares de una leona. Lee estaba en un rincón, gritando entre hipidos y felices saltitos, sazonados con entusiastas "Dale"

Hinata se dejó ir nuevamente, comprobando que un bar era el mejor lugar para conocer el mundo y escuchar lo que se necesitaba saber.

-Un poco de sake para las desgracias.. .- murmuró un hombre, justo a su lado.

-Sí, sake para disecar tu cerebro - agregó una guapa chica que apenas llegaba, al parecer para llevarse al ebrio por las fuerzas. Vació el vasito por la maceta, sin fijarse que acababa de empapar a Hinata.

La heredera, confundida, volvió a sentir un roce en una parte íntima. Se repitió, apenadada, que el lugar estaba lleno y eso era inevitable.

Y de repente, se encontró topando su espalda con la de su primo.

-Hola, guapa - saludó entre hipidos un hombre, mirando a Neji y después a Hinata -¿Son hermanas?

Hinata casi sintió pararse el corazón de su primo y el suyo propio al mismo tiempo.

La cara roja y furiosa de Neji fue lo último que vio el hombre por meses.

La tensión se rompió cuando alguien comenzó a cantar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones "Me duele la cara de ser tan guapo"

Neji descubriría, más tarde- ahora estaba ocupado vengándose - que había sido Lee.

Hinata se debatía entre salir y encontrar ayuda profesional y capaz de detener la locura o consolar a Lee, controlar a Tenten y sacar a Neji antes de que continuara con su carnicería. Así que salió del bar, apartándose para dejar pasar a otro hombre (muy bebido) Que insistía que el mal de mundo debía ser erradicado y tomando una botellita de sake, comenzó con un extraño ritual de limpias.

Para su sorpresa, varios hombres se acercaron para "renacer"

Y por andar distraída, cayó en un profundo pozo.

Sin ver la salida entre las aguas cristalinas, conservó la calma y envió chakra a su cerebro, para respirar un poco más o al menos decirle que todo estaría bien.

Salió a flote después de unos momentos, sintiendo que algo la atraía a la orilla.

-Oye, pesqué algo - escuchó en la oscuridad del bosque.

Y sintió que algo o alguien la jalaba hacia la orilla. Así que no era su insitinto. Era un anzuelo y acababa de ser "pescada"

-Mira - dijo alguien entre risas. El hombre se adentró en la poco profunda orilla y remolcó a la aterrida Hinata a la tierra, que escupía agua.

-Huele a alcohol - agregó una voz grave, varonil. Supo quién era por el peligroso chakra que emanaba su persona.

Hinata vio un dedo acercarse a su cara y sacudirse, como si la estuviera regañando. Ésa era otra persona.

-No debes nadar cuando estás borracha - dijo divertido.

-¿Q-quien es u-usted? - preguntó Hinata.

-Yo, nena, soy alguien que te acaba de salvar. ¿No estás agradecida?

-Déjala en paz, Kankuro – agregó la voz grave. Hinata levantó la vista y reconoció al kazekage. Tenía que advertirle.

-Kazekage sama…

Gaara enarcó una ceja.

-Oye, nena, ¿Qué hacías ahí, por cierto? ¿Tienes nombre?

-H-hinata.

-Ya veo – dijo Gaara – Eres aquella chica.

Hinata intentó recordar algún otro encuentro con el kazekage, pero no pudo.

-En los exámenes chuunin – dijo Gaara lentamente, con los ojos cerrados – Tú fuiste la primera demostración que vi del espíritu de fuego de Konoha. No te rendiste, aunque tu primo casi te asesina. En cierta forma, me recordó…

-Oi – interrumpió Kankuro - ¿Y ese baka de Neji?

-Yo…

-Temari quería verlo también, ¿no? – volvió a interrumpir el marionetista.

Hubo una pausa.

-¡Hinata sama! – se escuchó a lo lejos - ¡Aguante, voy por usted!

Hinata y el marionetista se acercaron a la orilla, Hinata notó vagamente, cómo el pelirrojo se marchaba tranquilamente, en una callada nube de arena. Neji, estaba ahí, en su lugar, recuperando el aliento.

-Bastardo – musitó mirando al mayor- ¿Y el kazekage?

-¿Quién lo busca y para qué? – preguntó Kankuro, burlón.

- ¿Dónde está?

-Gaara se ha ido a resolver asuntos pendientes entre las alianzas – aclaró Kankuro – Pero dígame su nombre y le haré una cita para mañana en la mañana.

Neji se desplomó en el suelo.

-¿Está bien… el niño? – preguntó en voz silbante.

-¿Niño? ¿Cuál niño? – pero un instinto alburero le hizo saber que se trataba de la chica que tenía al lado.

-Como dije – exclamó entre risas – No debes nadar cuando estás borracha, ah, y menos, embarazada.

Neji lo fulminó fríamente.

-Claro – dijo trabajosamente, conteniendo el enojo – Ire mañana, personalmente, a mi cita con el kazekage de la arena.

Y tronó los puños.

Hinata rezó por la suerte del pelirrojo. El enojo acumulado de su primo sí que podía disolver naciones y trabajos de paz.

Ah, y la piel de Kankuro.

**...**

* * *

><p>Next cap : ¡El kazekage aparece! ¿Que porqué se llama la embjaada de suna si aparece kankuro y gaara por un momento? Pues por que kankuro monopoliza la embjada jajajaja!<p>

Chicos, me es muy difícil actualizar cada semana, así que no se enojen si digo una fecha y lo subo al día siguiente. Digamos...viernes 16?

Neji no ha tenido oportunidad de matar a Gaara, pero ya verán :3 Saldrá Temari, claro, y creo que alguien sorpresa...

¿Tenían curiosidad sobre Shino o Kiba? ¡Pues ya los vieron, e hicieron sus declaraciones!

**PD: Neji me pidió de favor, que dejen de decirle baka, tonto, despistado y todos sus derivados, sinónimos, palabras derivadas y etc. Él sólo quiere proteger a Hinata. Y es un fic, obviamente. No se va a poner serio y frío, por que no sería interesante.**


	6. El kazekage aparece

Chicos, tenían bloqueo de escritora, es HORRIBLE! :( Siento que no di todo lo que tenía en este cap, pero **¡LO DOY CON TODA MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!**

Feliz 16 de septiembre a mis compatriotas mexicanos, como regalo por esta fiesta, decidí que publicaré un par de epílogos, sobre lo que pasó después. y en todo... Háganle caso a Temari, ella sabe lo que dice!

Y gracias por todo su apoyo, de verdad que son los mejores!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: ¿<strong>Q<strong>**uién le dejó un chupetón a Hinata sama? Todos los ninjas conocidos pueden declararse muertos. Pero de todos los hombres, "ése" jamás pasó por su mente. Fui yo - le contestó él, arrogante.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

¡**E**l Kazekage aparece!

...

**E**l lodo café y pesado se le metía entre las sandalias y los dedos, chiquitos como palitos de pan. No era una sensación desagradable del todo, era ciertamente relajante después de horas de correr sin tregua ni pausa por la aldea entera. Pero también sentía que aplastaba babosas, y casi con temor de que sus pensamientos fueran escuchados por la hokage- que por cierto era la princesa de las babosas- o sus allegadas, Shizune y Sakura, que defendían a Katsuyu a capa y espada…así que Hinata se apresuró a alcanzar la parte plana y firme del río.

-Sin prisa, cariño – balbuceó Kankuro casi ininteligiblemente, con la boca entreabierta, y varios dientes flojos – Gaara no te esperará con un ramo de flores por que seas puntual.

Tenten lo miró con desaprobación.

-Eres un cínico – dijo mirándolo como si fuera una maestra que ve a su muy queridísimo alumno recortar mal sus mariposas– Mira que decirle "preciosa" cuando acaba de ser besada sin permiso.

-Yo no le dije preciosa – rezongó el marionetista, sacando sus elefantíacas patas del lodo también – Yo dije otra cosa.

Hinata pensó que seguramente no se acordaba de lo que había dicho antes. De cualquier modo, sirvió, desde ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, el par de castaños pareció llevarse mejor.

-Por cierto – agregó Tenten - ¿Las kaskas son una especie de flor de la arena? La otra vez, Temari dijo que me parecía a una.

-Sí – contestó él – Sólo crecen en el desierto. Te acercas y te arrancan un dedo.

Ojalá que el pelirrojo no les esperara con el famoso ramo de flores. Tenten frunció el ceño, mirando su kunai y seguramente, pensando en usarlo con la rubia.

-Hay demasiado silencio – observó, quejosa. Se había puesto a secar el resto de sus kunais, rehusándose a continuar con el riesgo de que sus preciosas armas se dañaran, así que se encontraba dándoles mantenimiento, en cuclillas y los dientes apretados.

Kankuro se ganó un golpe extra por su estúpida ceguera, al preguntarle si estaba pujando para hacer popó.

En Suna, a los marionetistas despistados se les deberían dar clases de supervivencia y agregar que tratar de romper el iceberg de esa forma, tendrá el efecto de una flor kaska.

Neji se exprimía el cabello primorosamente, en algún rincón por allá, lleno de algas.

Hinata aprovechaba para asearse, también. En silencio, apenada por que justo escuchaba los bisbiseos rápidos de la kunoichi, explicándole al extranjero marionetista su misión.

-Y por eso, tenemos que hablar con el kazekage.

-Bah – soltó Kankuro, cansado de ser el chaperón – Gaara no fue. ¿Le ves carita para si quiera fijarse en alguien?

-Oye, tiene sentimientos – repuso ella.

Kankuro se encogió de hombros. "Como digas" entendió Hinata.

-Es raro, ¿No, Hinata? Que Neji se obsesione de la nada con cazar a un pobre inocente. Yo digo que tiene demasiado tiempo libre.

-Yo…- ella juntó sus dedos, indecisa – Creo que lo llevó al extremo y…no sé… está exagerando…Y…¿Nos acompañará Lee san?

-Eeemmmm…- arrastró Tenten entre sus dientes, como si fuera hilo dental o algo que se le hubiera atorado en medio –Pues…

-Se le olvidó – aclaró Kankuro sin anestesia – Está claro que un equipo así, donde Nadia se preocupa por Nadie…

-Me llamo Tenten, no Nadia – aclaró fríamente, exponiéndose al sarcasmo – Gracias, pero después de esa borrachera, Lee se merecía descansar.

-Yo creo que solito ya es raro.

Neji se acercó chorreando.

-Es hora – anunció lo más majestuosamente que pudo, con el cabello pegado a su cara - ¿Se hospedan en el hotel principal?

-¿Bromeas? ¡No somos ricos, hombre! Ayer acampamos en el parque, pero Gaara tenía que cuidar su reputación, así que…

-Si no se cuida, la perderá por completo –gruñó el Hyuuga. - ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé – clamó alegremente – Pero yo ya me voy. No quiero estar ahí.

Neji se acercó siniestramente.

-Dime dónde está – dijo de un tirón – Y conservarás lo que más aprecias. Si lo vale.

-M-mira, Hyuuga – trató de zafarse de todo, pero la mirada psicópata no le dejó deshacerse de su conciencia – Mira, me gustaría ayudarte a atrapar al novio de tu linda prima, pero ya sabes…son cosas que se disfrutan mejor en familia, ¿no?

Interrumpió su monólogo al ver que a Neji le daba lo mismo si confesaba o si seguía dando excusas.

-¿Me crees tan vil como para entregarte a mi propio hermano asesino?

Con una mirada de incredulidad, Tenten le dio un codazo.

-Ya vámonos.

- De acuerdo – concedió el mayor – Danos un segundo, Hyuuga.

Neji jaló a Hinata mientras Kankuro miraba suplicante a Tenten.

-Protégeme – gimió.

-Lo pensaré – dijo orgullosa de provocarlo – La verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo bastante.

-Te deberé una por el resto de mi vida. Si es que no me transformo en marioneta y vivo eternamente.

Tenten asintió. Con los favores de Neji y Kankuro, podía sacar muchas cosas.

-Sigamos – masculló Neji.

El par de castaños siguieron a los Hyuuga hasta la plaza de la aldea, topándose con los madrugadores vendedores de verduras, jardineros y ancianas que sorprendentemente, regresaban del bar a carcajadas, para seguir con su rol de arrugadas ancianas que sonríen cada vez que uno de sus nietos rompe su porcelana china de 5 000 años de antigüedad.

El puesto de ramen Ichiraku tenía rato de haber abierto. A lo lejos, se divisaron una cabellera rubia y una pelirroja.

Con que ahí estaban, los muy pillos. Temari estaba sentada relajadamente, como si alguien la hubiera dejado caer ahí y ahí quisiera quedarse por siempre, en la misma tranquila posición.

En la postura de Gaara residía cierta elegancia diplomática.

Tan sólo desde un vistazo entrometido, lejano y antes furioso, Neji sintió que disminuía su kilometraje. Las dudas aparecían en su mente como viejas tragonas que se engullían sus válidos argumentos.

-Sí, están ahí – confirmó Tenten estirando el pescuezo con ansiedad – Las únicas dos personales que creía normales, pero ya no, por que desayunan ramen a esta hora.

-Tienen un gran metabolismo – comentó Kankuro muy serio, casi profesional – Cuando Gaara era un pequeño demonio bebé, se tragó mi alcancía de puerquito un miércoles y… ¿Adivina qué?

-¿Qué?

- Que el día siguiente, jueves, vi mis monedas en su bañito de patito.

-¿Y? ¿Las recuperaste?

Kankuro hizo una mueca de asco mientras Hinata se enderezaba, incómoda.

Neji se acercaba lentamente al puesto. Enajenados, el par de hermanos seguían conversando en voz baja, pausadamente, sobre el inseguro paradero del fastidioso hermano de en medio. Gaara tomaba sus palillos con elegancia, mientras que Temari conseguía masticar tan rápido y luego hablar, que el ciclo de comer y hablar al mismo tiempo, no parecía nada maleducado, si no una gran habilidad.

Neji se aclaró la garganta.

-Kazekage sama – llamó.

Gaara deslizó su exótica mirada hacia el desarreglado genio.

-¿Sí?

Una ligera chispa bailó en los ojos oscuros de Temari al notar quién era el que le hablaba a Gaara. Pero astuta como era, decidió jugar un poco con la situación.

-Disculpa – bajó del banco ágilmente, como un gato - ¿No te acabamos de ver limpiando el parque? ¿O no eras ese indigente que vendía castañas?

-No – gruñó Neji, sintiendo su ego machacado, pisado y agonizante, por experiencia humillantemente adquirida supo que se encontraba frente a una rival formidable – He venido a ver al Kazekage.

Detrás del toldo del Ichiraku, Tenten fingió pegarse en la cara con la palma de su mano.

-Mala, Neji. Eso es obvio.

-Déjalo, Temari – dijo Gaara seria, pero compasivamente. Luego se fijó en Neji y pareció medio reconocerlo. -Veo que realmente quieres decirme algo – comentó serio, tranquilo.

Destilaba madurez desde sus rojos cabellos al polvo rojo de sus pies.

- ¿Se trata de algo importante?

Gaara acababa de hacer un buen movimiento.

Temari miró interesada los hombros tensos de Neji.

-¿Apuestas? – preguntó con desenfado, mirando a la castaña, que se había decidido a entrar.

-No, sé quién va a ganar – contestó trepándose a un banco del Ichiraku y sobándose las manos, expectante.

-ES importante – confirmó el genio del clan – Se trata del honor de la heredera principal.

Gaara levantó una ceja.

-¿Hay algo que hayamos hecho para perjudicarla?

Mierda. Las preguntas eran perfectamente coherentes.

-Tengo una hipótesis.

-Me gustaría escucharla.

Neji abrió la boca, pero el sonido que salió de su estómago consiguió callarlo. Se sonrojó, perdidamente avergonzado.

* * *

><p>Hinata, apoyada en una esquina, miraba todo con nerviosismo. Sintió una mirada encima para darse cuenta de que Shikamaru y Chouji recién llegaban, de entrenar.<p>

-¿Por qué tu primo parece un indigente?- preguntó el eterno tragón - ¿En verdad es Neji?

-S-sí.

Shikamaru miró a Hinata, luego a Neji y después a Chouji.

-Aléjate de ella – dijo jalándolo hacia atrás – Hinata, no te acerques.

-¿Huh?

-Pero Shika…

-Mírala – dijo por lo bajo - ¿Eso es normal?

Hinata se preguntó que tan mal estaría para dar pie a susurros llenos de horror.

-Hinata – dijo por fin Shikamaru – No te muevas de aquí.

-Pero…

-Estás infectada – le reveló, señalándola vagamente.

-¿I-infectada? – repitió con temor.

- Hay un río al límite del bosque, que contiene una especie de insectos venenosos. Han mutado por que algún idiota tiró cera negra, para alguna clase de alrtefacto mecánico.

Kankuro silbó inocentemente, mirando a otra parte.

* * *

><p>-Primero que nada, kazekage sama…- Neji vaciló - ¿Hay algún aspecto que le atraiga de mi prima, Hinata sama?<p>

-¿Está eso relacionado con el honor de Hyuuga sama?

-Sí.

Gaara miró a Hinata a hurtadillas, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Me cae bien – dijo inexpresivo.

Temari le dio un codazo, susurrándole algo en el oído.

-Es bastante bonita – agregó Gaara.

-Y…- Neji pateó el suelo, frunciendo el ceño - ¿La besaría?

Gaara miró de nuevo a la heredera.

-Tal vez. No por ahora.

Temari sonrió.

* * *

><p>En el tenso silencio de rechazo, la trastienda seguía estestada de tres shinobis.<p>

-Ya no puedo volar – dijo alguien cerca de los pies de Hinata. Pensó que sería algún gato ninja, pero no vio ninguno.

Ella, el genio de las sombras y el comelón, bajaron la vista para toparla con el genio verde de Konoha.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó Shikamaru, extrañado al verlo.

-Ya no puedo volar – articuló Lee, tristemente. Estaba melancólicamente sentado en una troca grande de plástico, con ruedas, y se movía impulsando con sus pies por el sendero. Sobra decir que no podía sacar el trasero de la volcadora.

-Ya no puedo volar – repitió lastimeramente.

-¿Qué te pasó, Lee? – preguntó su compañera con horror.

-Ayer, en el bar – comenzó – Encontré a una chica muy guapa, pero hostil. La invité a salir muchas veces y le hubiera dado un beso, pero era tímida y me golpeó con tanta fuerza que caí en la juguetería principal de Konoha.

-Sí, Lee, qué bonito - agregó Tenten, que acababa de llegar.

Todos pudieron imaginarse a Lee, verde, atravesando el cielo nocturno de la aldea, con su eternamente brillante sonrisa y las chapitas rojas, por el alcohol.

* * *

><p>Temari, en la parte delantera de la tienda, llamó al genio Hyuuga al ver que se retiraba.<p>

-Eh, Neji, ¿no?

Él asintió.

-Estás muy preocupado por el bastardo que besó a tu prima, ¿no? Has ido por la aldea desechando candidatos… pero… ¿Quién dijo que forzosamente, sólo los hombres pudieran dejar chupetes de esos?

Gaara entendió el punto de su hermana. Dejó su vaso de té en la barra rápidamente, pagó, se bajó del banco y alisando su ropa respetablemente, se retiró a un lugar menos incómodo (El aire se podría cortar hasta con un cortaúñas viejo). Al pasar, se encontró al resto de los novatos, discutiendo sobre la aventura de Lee.

* * *

><p>-Tratas de decir…que…- balbuceó Neji.<p>

Temari se apiadó del Hyuuga y lo ayudó a terminar la frase.

-Sí. ¿Sabes? No seré una, pero hay chicas que se zapatean para el otro lado…

-¿Les-lesbianas? – tartamudeó Neji. – Hinata sama… ¿Una les…?

-Claro que no – se apresuró a aclarar la rubia – Pero ella es influenciable, ¿no? Cualquier chica podría…

¿Era pedir demasiado encontrar un censor de culpables?

* * *

><p>Después de liberar a Lee, Hinata se dirigió al baño del local de ramen, tenía las manos sucias por que Lee no estaba precisamente resplandeciente.<p>

Había saludado al kazekage,que iba de paso, con la cortesía que se merecía y Tenten iba justo detrás de ella, con cara de asco.

Empujaron la puerta con algo de dificultad, al parecer, alguien la había atorado desde adentro.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! – se escuchó desde adelante. Hinata, medio sorda, se puso a la par de su amiga, para ver qué la había hecho gritar.

-Ah… Buenos días, Hinata – saludó Kakashi, desde el suelo del baño, entornando felizmente su ojo visible - ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Depravado! – chilló Tenten, mirándolo sentado en el suelo sucio y visiblemente aflojerado - ¿Qué hace en el baño de chicas?

-Ah…-el peliplata parecía incómodo – Verás… me quedé atrapado aquí…

-¡Pero es un shinobi! – contraatacó Tenten, creyendo que se trataba de una de sus famosas excusas - ¿Me va a decir que no puede desatorar una puerta?

-Ah…- Kakashi señaló el lavabo. Hinata alcanzó a ver un resplandeciente objeto plateado cerca de su mano– Como verás, Tenten chan, estoy esposado aquí.

-¿Y cómo llegó a esto? – le preguntó la castaña, menos recelosa una vez que lo liberó con un clip que traía en el bolsillo.

Kakashi parecía nervioso. Se debatió entre huir instantáneamente o contar su aventura, para agradecerles.

-Anoche, tuve una cita con una bonita chica – dijo rindiéndose – Tenía unos pech…- se interrumpió, regresando al aire – Bueno, la besé llegando hasta este lugar, pero creo no le gustó algo más que hice y me dejó aquí, esposado.

-Pasó la noche aquí, ¿eh?

-Sí – sonrió el mayor, levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa. Hinata entrevió marcas de labial rojo intenso. Kakashi lo notó.

-Buen día, chicas. – se detuvo en la puerta, sonriente– Ah, y Hinata chan, bonito chupete.

Hinata se lo cubrió avergonzada con la mano, a toda prisa, mientas la puerta se cerraba por sí sola. Nunca creyó que fuera tan visible.

-¿Puedo verlo? – pidió la castaña con delicadeza.

Hinata se dejó hacer, mientras afuera, Neji trataba de explicarle a Inoichi Yamanaka, por qué había irrumpido en el baño de su hija.

**...**

* * *

><p>Tsk... sigo pensando que algo faltó... bueno, no sé ni cómo se llamará el que sigue o cuando actualizaré... (Mencioné arriba que estoy bloqueada y totalmente perdida?<p>

Aparecieron más de los que tenía planeado, Lee reapareció por así decirlo y tengo grandes deudas con ustedes, mis lectores ^^ gracias por todo! Festejen mucho y beban poco, o terminarán como Lee!

R**eviews? **


	7. El ninja jalachongos

Lamento la tardanza! Sè que el cap no hace justicia pero estoy saliendo de mi bloqueo. Gracias :)

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

><p><strong>El ninja jala-chongos<br>**

¿Conoces a Neji Hyuuga? Es un muchacho prepotente con una capacidad inaudita de razonamiento y un nivel de talento altísimo.

Ahora, ¿Podrías reconocerlo en medio de una multitud? Fácil, busca una cabellera castaña, larga, sedosa y digna de modelo, unos ojos arrogantes que evitan mirar lo inferior – no sea que algo se le contagie- y un atuendo carísimo.

Ahora, compliquémoslo, mételo en un asunto desagradable, bien sumergido, que lo tenga hasta el cuello de problemas sobre honor, familia y bochornosamente, con su protegidísima e inocente prima. Agrega hormonas culpables, un montón de ellas. Después, cuando veas que arde de furia, hazlo correr por toda la aldea, buscando al culpable de la mancha en el honor de su prima.

Mételo a un bar, haz que cace a uno de sus compañeros, que asalte bares y casas, se enfrente a amenazas ¿Gays? Haz que lidie con el estrés y las posibilidades de que el culpable sea un alto cargo (Gaara, el Kazekage) que un hombre lo confunda con una chica guapa y halague su belleza, que persiga a su prima por que literalmente alguien la "pescó"–ni mencionar que el comportamiento del tipo fue tan censurable que se ganó una tremenda paliza – y finalmente, que la otra hermana del kazekage amplíe su rango de búsqueda al considerar una agresión lésbica.

Todo eso suena horrible de verdad, no es de extrañar que su cabello esté lleno de hojitas, sus ojos y dientes parezcan amenazarte, su ropa esté rasgada, apestosa y todo él, sea un desastre. ¿Lo reconocerías entonces?

Si cualquiera pudo manchar el honor de su prima, tampoco es de extrañar que siga una pista falsa que alguna malvada chica le haya dado e irrumpa en el baño de la chica más sospechosa por su actividad en el terreno hormonal: Ino Yamanaka.

Pero esas excusas no eran suficientes para su padre, Inoichi Yamanaka, que con la cara contraída por la furia – igual a un bulldog – miraba de forma asesina al genio del Bouke.

-¡DIME POR QUÉ ESPIABAS A MI HIJA, HYUUGA PERVERTIDO! – escupió la pregunta a gritos, y azotó la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios de Konoha con fuerza.

Neji buscaba un hueco que sirviera de salida, para asegurarse de que Hinata sama se encontrara a salvo, de su depredador besucón. Era un perro protector estrictamente educado. Y si no cumplía sus obligaciones, no le darían con un rollo de periódico en el trasero, si no que, le darían una patada tan fuerte que no se podría sentar jamás.

-Yo no estaba espiándola - negó a regañadientes, en el momento en que le pareció que el rubio moriría de un ataque si no le contestaba - Yo sólo quería hacerle una pregunta a esa chica.

-¿Mientras se bañaba? ¿No podías esperar? - preguntó el controlador de mentes, con una risa desesperada. - Dime, jovencito...

La frente de Inoichi se fue desarrugando como un sillón de masaje y sus gritos pasaron a ser siseos suaves y peligrosos.

-Dime - repitió - ¿Qué es tan importante para irrumpir en medio del baño de Ino? Ya he mandado llamar a tu tío, para que vea, que...

Neji tuvo un chispazo de inspiración, tal vez la forma de enterarse de lo que buscaba. Miró casi con interés al padre de la chica a la que había visto desnuda.

-¿Sabe si su hija es lesbiana? - preguntó.

Inoichi retrocedió dos pasos, como si estuviera borracho. Una vez que su espalda impactó fuertemente con la pared, se puso rojo y casi se ahogó con su propia saliva, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Neji estuvo tentado de ponerse de pie, cruzar la habitación y marcharse como si nada hubiera pasado, pero finalmente se acercó compasivamente al rubio, hizo un mazo con sus manos y de mala gana, le golpeó la espalda.

-I-no - tartamudeaba el pobre hombre - ¿Lesb...?

Neji casi pudo sentir que el hombre se desinflaba silenciosamente.

-¿Lo es, o no? - insistió Neji.- ¿Tal vez lesbiana reprimida?

Inoichi negó frenéticamente. Cada palabra de Neji era un insulto a su paternidad, a lo que le había inculcado a su hija, incluso a él mismo.

- Ino siempre ha estado colgada del cuello de algún chico...

-¿Ha tenido relaciones oficiales?

Al escuchar la palabra "relaciones" la mente de Inoichi viajó instantáneamente a otro lugar y otro tema totalmente diferentes y prohibidos.

-¿Relaciones? - repitió idiotizado.

-Noviazgo.

-¡Ah! – soltó, Sacudiendo sus pensamientos.-No lo sé. Si no le gusta aquél, entonces es algún otro...

Neji notó que Inoichi ya no estaba concentrado en él, el pobre estaba demasiado distraído pensando en la orientación sexual de su hija. Neji dio un paso hacia atrás con discreción.

-Tienes razón - seguía farfullando el hombre - Ino y yo tenemos que hablar. Le daré la charla especial...

Neji estaba justo en el dintel cuando se oyeron dos fuertes golpes en la puerta que parecieron hacer temblar la habitación oscura. Ambos giraron automáticamente.

-¿Se puede? - preguntó un ninja fornido y curtido, un verdadero ejemplar del oficio de tortura - Bueno, no importa - agregó.

Ibiki Morino arrojó sin piedad a un pobre ninja,y después entró pisando sobre él. Neji sospechó que era la próxima víctima del interrogador.

Inoichi se levantó rápidamente, ocultó su turbación con el maquillaje de la farsa. Sacudió su uniforme ninja y procedió a salir en dos largos y dignos pasos, cuando una mano grande y morena se lo impidió.

-Tú te quedas aquí, Inoichi - indicó Ibiki dándole un empujón hacia adentro, hablando mientras señalaba al tembloroso sujeto – Aún te falta éste.

Ibiki parecía uno de esos crueles jefes, que te arruinan el viernes y toda la diversión.

-Tengo que interrogar a alguien más - respondió el rubio, en apuros.

-Soy yo quien interroga - Ibiki frunció el ceño de forma imperceptible, mas no para Neji - ¿Qué te llevó a ese extremo, Inoichi? ¿Alguien te mordió esta mañana? Hasta pareces niñita sin si paleta..

-Emergencia familiar - respondió el Yamanaka cuando estaba a punto de salir, pero un kunai procedente de un gran portakunais ajustado a una gran pierna le clavó el uniforme a la pared. No había sido una excusa muy afortunada.

-¿Quieres que vaya a torturarla?- Obviamente Ibiki estaba confundido(o entendía la situación por completo, lo más probable) pero jamás había sido padre como para entender nada de nada.

-No de esa manera – arguyó Inoichi, - Iré a darle la…

-No, espera - pidió Ibiki, seguramente pensando en algo que era nada sano - No sería adecuado que tú fueras. Hay que inculcar educación y yo quiero hacerlo, hace tiempo que no hago cosas como éstas.

Neji notó que le estaba pidiendo permiso al rubio. Y al mismo tiempo, se imaginó al rudo examinador vestido en cuero negro, tronando un cinturón. Se estremeció.

Inoichi pareció meditarlo por largo tiempo, después de todo, la integridad mental y física de su hija estaba en juego, pero fueron un par de segundos exactamente, según cálculos de Neji. Después, el rubio asintió.

-Iré a traerla - sugirió dudoso, con un plan de huída en mente – Se lo diremos los dos…

-No - Ibiki señaló a Neji con la cabeza - Que él vaya. Será una mejor idea.

El pobre tipo al que iban a interrogar trató de escurrirse por el resquicio de la puerta abierta, pero el pie de Ibiki lo impidió bruscamente. Las pesadas botas del interrogador crujieron al hacer contacto y Neji reconoció que el sujeto era valiente al no echarse a llorar. El genio salió disparado como un en busca de Hinata e Ino. No fue necesario buscar a la segunda.

Justo venía entrando, hecha tal furia, que el genio consideró más seguro compenetrarse contra la pared hasta que pasara. La rubia ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de vestirse. ¡Bah!, por supuesto que las cortinas de baño son una mejor opción. Ino no se había dado cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba.

-¡Papá! - bramaba la rubia, desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales a cada grito - ¡Mátalo, mata a ese pervertido!

Le impidieron el paso los dos gorilas de la entrada, que al parecer, ya habían visto todo lo que valía la pena ver. Neji, que ya de por sí se sentía acorralado como pavo en día de gracias, vio pasar raudo como el viento a su propio tío.

Hiashi entró solemnemente.

Hiashi cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que se volvió a abrir.

Como consecuencia, todos ver y escuchar lo que adentro pasaba.

-¡Neji no haría algo como eso! - chillaba el patriarca del clan, con las manos en puños - ¡Él no es un pervertido en potencia como Kakashi o Jiraiya sama! ¡Tú lo sabes!

-Tengo mis dudas - gritó en contestación Inoichi - Tu querido sobrino acaba de escaparse, con el honor de mi hija, ¿cómo lo justificas si no es culpable?

Hubo un silencio forzado, bueno, tal vez un par de jadeos. Neji alcanzó a ver la cabellera del rubio ser jalada, la de su tío volar como si cada capilar tuviera deseos de volar, concluyó, con toda la sabiduría que poseía, que literalmente, se estaban agarrando del chongo.

Entrevió el otro extremo del pasillo, donde ahora venía Shikamaru. El genio de las sombras caminaba con desgana y la chica rubia de la arena le pisaba los talones, exasperada por la lentitud del chico. Al parecer se encontraban ahí por asuntos de la inteligencia de ambos países. A Neji le dio la impresión de que Shikamaru le hacía una seña para que esperara a la chica rubia y se retiraba hacia otro pasillo.

* * *

><p>Después de un deplorable espectáculo de rivalidad entre dos poderosos clanes que prometía ser más que jalones de cabello, Ibiki Morino no podía sentirse más decepcionado.<p>

-Me largo - masculló en un hastiado gruñido. Pasó por el hueco de la puerta, dejando encadenado adentro al idiota que desafió la ley. Al salir se encontró frente a él a una despampanante kunoichi rubia.

-¿Qué hay? - le preguntó Temari, observándolo burlonamente - ¿Así es tu cara o tuviste una mal día?

Ibiki la evaluó. Aguerrida, fuerte. Alguien que se salía con la suya sin mucho esfuerzo. También la reconoció, por supuesto. La chica que había hecho puré a la niña de los ojos de Gai, la maestra de armas. Era ella, la rubia del grupo raro de la arena que llegó al domicilio sin rasguños y en tiempo récord.

-No ocurre nada con mi cara - respondió serenamente - Ha sido la misma desde la última sesión de tortura donde fui el plato fuerte.

Temari no se amedrentó. No dijo nada, no se sentía obligada a seguir con la conversación. Sólo movió sus pies con impaciencia, a saber con quién la había abandonado Shikamaru.

-¿Qué hay con tu cabello? -remató el interrogador de repente, casi sobresaltando a la desprevenida Temari - ¿Te explotó un sello en la cabeza?

-Algo parecido - respondió la rubia formando una sonrisa torcida, como si pensara que de verdad la observación era divertida. -Ni hablar de tu ropa - contraatacó la chica, chasqueó la lengua, barriendo intencionadamente al hombre con sus ojos suspicaces -¿Qué, saliste del armario de intendencia?

Ibiki Morino iba a rematar con otra observación inteligente, pero llegó el genio de las sombras de algún rincón, con un pergamino y se acercó a Temari, tocándole con suavidad un hombro. Ella giró, su cara se suavizó.

-Hasta luego - le sonrió la rubia con normalidad, como si hubieran tenido una charla amena y respetuosa. Ibiki asintió neutralmente, se apartó y los dejó marchar, aún mirando a la rubia. Qué agallas de mocosa. Y qué mocosa tan peleonera.

Shikamaru, ajeno a todo, le preguntó a Temari al doblar la esquina:

-¿Se conocen?

Temari sonrió con sorna.

-Yo diría que sí.

* * *

><p>Tsunade inclinó la cabeza con sopor.<p>

-Reportes - repasó unas hojas - Basura, estados de cuenta...¡Eeeek! ¡Shizune! ¿Desde cuándo debemos todo esto? – blandió un papelito como si fuera algo inaudito a su vista.

Shizune asomó su negra y sedosa cabeza desde algún lugar en el paisaje blanco de papeles.

-Mira la fecha - le recomendó nerviosa.

Tsunade volteó al papel, lo examinó a contraluz, pero a los dos segundos, bramó:

-¡Shizune, no aparece la condenada fecha!

-Mire al inicio - indicó ella pacientemente.

-Mira Shizune, lo único que dice es: Misión número blablablah, rango blablabla Compuesta por; Sasuke Uchiha, paréntesis(en proceso de restitución a su cargo ninja) y la chunin Hinata Hyuuga.

-¿No recuerda la fecha que asignó?

-Blahblabla duración, 3 semanas... ¿Les pagamos tres semanas de vacaciones? - bramó golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

-Eh... por favor...- Shizune estiró el brazo, pero su superiora no soltó el papel ni de broma.

-¡Tráelos aquí! - gritó - ¿Quiénes se creen para andar gastando mi dinero? - arrojó la botella que se había empinado con salvajismo, quebrándola en trozos que volaron por el aire. - ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡Yo mantengo esta aldea! ¡Apenas tengo para vivir! vivir y sake... ¡Ve a traerlos, te dije! ¡Corre!

-Oh, mire- Shizune por fin examinó el papel, con un movimiento arriesgado de arrebatamiento- La suma...fueron daños de propiedad. Hiashi san viene hoy a pagar lo suyo y Sasuke kun su parte.

-Sí, sí, que bonito - rezongó la rubia comenzando otra botella – También busca a Kakashi. Mañana se va al rayo.

Shizune asintió, visiblemente feliz por su victoria.

-No olvides traerlos, si Uchiha no paga, le arrancaré las bol...

-Comprendo - la interrumpió Shizune - Y a Hinata chan.

-Ya - la instó la rubia.

Shizune apretó el paso, había cosas que hacer. Buscar a Kakashi, fabricar una mejor receta para la cruda...

Ser asistente del hokage es un puesto que muchos envidian, pero en ese momento, Shizune no lo pensaba así.

* * *

><p>-¿Y Neji? - Tenten miró a su alrededor, abandonada con Hinata en Ichiraku - Bah, creo que después de todo, no le importaba tanto su sobrino.<p>

Hinata la miró con ojos aterrorizados.

-¿T-te...?

-No, no me dijo nada, pero pensando como Neji, ya sabes, esas cosas locas de la vida...

Hinata seguía observándola sin comprender.

-Bueno, ¿Lo estás?- parecía verdaderamente ansiosa - ¿Estás en… estado?

Hinata trazó una disforme figura con la punta de sus pies, en la tierra. No tenía vergüenza ya, pues era al menos la quinta vez que le insinuaban que ella había... Respiró profundo. Eso había que aclararlo, de una vez por todas.

-Es un chupete bastante marcado - continuó la castaña, interrumpiendo la oportunidad de Hinata - Mira, incluso pude ver los dientes. ¿Besaba bien o sólo jugaba a ser el experto?

Hinata se cubrió el cuello en un acto reflejo.

-Él...- inhaló hondo, decidida a contarle a alguien al menos - Bueno, puede llegar a molestarse por el escándalo - aclaró ante la interesada mirada de su amiga.

Tenten asintió distraída.

-Supongo. Las noticias vuelan aquí.

-¡Hinata chan!

Ambas se giraron en dirección a la voz.

-¿Hinata, y Sasuke kun? – Shizune llegó a la recta donde la chicas la veían sorprendidas – No han entregado el informe. Y Tsunade sama… bueno, está furiosa porque no has pagado, Hinata.

-¿Sasuke kun? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke se lleva con Hinata? – inquirió Tenten colocando sus manos en las caderas.

-Es compañerismo. Y es confidencial – aclaró Shizune.

-No, no – Tenten parecía decidida a darle guerra a los argumentos de Shizune - Como cualquier kunoichi vanidosa nuestro peso corporal y medidas son confidenciales, la edad de Tsunade es confidencial, pero dime, Hinata, ¿Cómo está eso?

Tenten caminaba en círculos de borracho al replicar, por eso no notó cuando llegó Neji. Ambos chocaron.

-¡Eeeeek!

Neji, indiferente, se quitó de otras posibles trayectorias de choque y tomó de la mano a Hinata para continuar arrastrándola por la plaza principal de Konoha.

-He visto algunos archivos. He terminado algunos posibles cálculos y he obtenido una conclusión. Fue atacada mientras estaba de misión, pero cuando iba a ver quién la acompañaba, llegó Tsunade sama y tuve que salir.

Hinata se detuvo. Algo parecía impedirle dar un paso más.

-Sasuke san –dijo sin dudarlo, casi con arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué?

-Co-compañeros – intentó explicarse, pero la penetrante mirada de su primo no ayudaba mucho a la causa– Misión…

-¿Compañeros de misión? ¿Uchiha fue su acompañante? ¿La dejaron ir con ese monstro traidor? Eso explica por qué no pudo protegerla.

Parecía que Neji se atragantaba con las palabras.

-Sasuke san es una buena persona – murmuró la pobre chica.

-Si lo fuera, no nos hubiera dejado por una serpiente transexual, no haría intentado eliminarnos en la guerra, pero, personalmente, yo lo odio por que reacciona a una presión social que no existe.

Hinata lo miró sin entender.

-Bueno, él cree que está solo y desamparado y vive en una realidad que todo le ha perdonado, al muy desgraciado.

-Yo te veo igual, Hyuuga. Qué amable –ironizó la sombra bajo el árbol frente a ellos. No podía ser nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha.

Las miradas color perla se encontraron con la de él. Hinata se sonrojó violentamente, Neji sólo se giro completamente para confrontarlo, Sasuke miró a una, luego al otro y después sonrió arrogantemente.

* * *

><p>Oh, oh... el final se acerca! Denme la confianza, ya actualizaré más seguido :)<p> 


	8. Cuando el cuñado te sigue a casa

Hola! Hace un año, más o menos, que no nos vemos. **Por favor lean esto:** Planeo incorporar por los menos 4 capítulos más, que incluirán la misión de Sasuke y Hinata, para explicar cómo se conocieron y enamoraron. ¿Conformes?

Bueno, Bueno! Aquí estábamos viendo que a Neji no le cae bien Sasuke, y al parecer es recíproco. Pero dejemos a Neji hablar

* * *

><p>-Bueno, él cree que está solo y desamparado y vive en una realidad que todo le ha perdonado, al muy desgraciado.<p>

-Yo te veo igual, Hyuuga. Qué amable –ironizó la sombra bajo el árbol frente a ellos. No podía ser nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha.

Dos pares de alarmados ojos lila claro se encontraron con la mirada arrogante de él. Hinata se sonrojó violentamente, Neji optó por girarse hacia él y sacar pecho para confrontarlo, Sasuke miró a una, calmadamente, luego al otro, con desdén y después de verificar ambas expresiones; sonrió arrogantemente.

- Tú, tonto – gruñó Neji quedándose quieto con un pecho inflado y una prima escondida detrás de él - ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros tan serio como pudo.

-Cuando alguien te habla, de buena manera, responde de igual forma– insistió Neji, pensando "irreverente".

Pero no obtuvo otra respuesta mas que la corta mirada – de nada para nada – que le dirigió Sasuke.

Neji lo fulminó ferozmente como respuesta, claro, ese horrible del Uchiha le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo sin ningún respeto. Apretó las muñecas de Hinata como si estuviera listo para salir disparado junto con ella al menor movimiento.

-La lastimas – señaló el vengador, con tono neutral.

Neji aflojó el agarre y se disculpó mudamente, aún así, miró con profundo desprecio a su oponente.

-Como si te importara- le gruñó.

-Por supuesto.

El silencio de la ignorancia se extendió por todo el lugar. Hinata podría jurar que las hormigas se detuvieron para enterarse del final de la situación.

Pero Sasuke no dijo una palabra más, por el puro placer de hacer que al pobre de Neji se le consumiera la paciencia. Giró levemente la cabeza, posando su vista en una nerviosa Hinata que lo observaba de discretamente.

-Yo – tartamudeó temblorosa, al verse atrapada en la mirada del Uchiha y notar que Neji le volvía a apretar el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria para domar a un león – N-nii san…

-Ni una palabra, Hinata sama – la cortó fríamente, apartándola y acercándola a su cuerpo a modo de persuasión agresiva– Mantenga el orgullo Hyuuga en alto y no le dirija nunca la palabra a este sujeto. Jamás.

Sasuke hizo patente su desacuerdo entornando los ojos como si planeara quemarlo si mantenía la mirada.

En el rostro de Hinata constó la decepción, pero los radares de Neji estaban cansados y no tomaron en cuenta las señales que le hubieran resuelto la búsqueda.

-Continuemos.

Neji recibió otro puño de miradas superioridad pero nada más. Sasuke se mantenía silencioso y Neji por fin se había calmado lo suficiente como para proseguir con la importante búsqueda.

Tomó nuevamente la muñeca de Hinata y pasó de largo ante el Uchiha con su prima ondeando levemente detrás de él cual bandera.

Sasuke, apenas moviéndose del árbol donde descansaba, le guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

La cara de la pobre chica se encendió como si fuera a explotar.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, para arrancarle los nervios a Neji, el portador del sharingan emprendió una tranquila caminata detrás del par de primos.

-¿Por qué nos estás siguiendo? – gritó un irritado Neji por encima del hombro.

-No lo hago – respondió él, casi felizmente al arrancarle un gruñido a Neji.

Quien decidió que era suficiente, debería existir alguna ley que amparara al humilde del abuso de paciencia. No tenía por qué soportar a ese maldito. Esto ya era el colmo.

La maniobra de distracción que usó Neji es comúnmente conocida como : Caminar como borracho, enfilar el camino al estilo viborita, caracolear, o más fácilmente: zigzaguear. Tenía el objetivo de distraer al vengador, pero Sasuke, lejos de desconcertarse por su estilo de distracción, continuó caminando detrás de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y exagerada expresión tranquila.

-¡Deja de hacerlo! – chilló Neji, al ver que el renegado no desistía.

Sasuke se limitó a mirar fijo la espalda de Hinata con una sonrisa leve, como si hubiera un chiste entre ellos dos. Y, por supuesto que lo había. Y Neji se lo estaba perdiendo todo, lo cual lo hacía más divertido.

-Tranquilízate, Nii san – intercedió ella tratando de seguirle el ritmo lo mejor que podía – Sólo vamos por el mismo camino.

Neji reparó en que la voz de su prima había cambiado drásticamente. Extrañamente parecía segura y confiada. ¡Bien! ¡Así eran los Hyuugas, indestructibles y que conservaban la calma incluso en situaciones delicadas donde un traidor parece ir por el mismo camino hacia tu casa para arrinconarte!

De vez en cuando Neji tiraba alguna mirada de reojo hacia atrás y percibía siempre el mismo espectáculo. Uchiha aún los seguía con una mueca burlona que tiraba a sonrisa, su prima lo miraba insistentemente, como si le pidiera silenciosamente que se retirara. Sólo el paisaje cambiaba, de los senderos llenos de maleza a los magníficos jardines circundantes a la mansión Hyuuga. Aunque cada vez se acercaban más a la mansión Hyuuga, a pesar de eso, la lapa traidora no se les separaba.

Neji se detuvo abruptamente.

-Éste es territorio del clan Hyuuga – exclamó triunfante, mientras pisaba enérgicamente un pedazo de césped – Y adivina qué: No puedes traspasarlo sin autorización. Así que regresa a esa cueva del maldito distrito Uchiha y déjame en paz.

Sasuke se detuvo, obediente, pero no borró la sonrisa estúpida que exhibía en la cara.

-Entonces esperaré aquí a que tu tío Hiashi se digne a venir.

Hinata tocó suavemente el pecho de su primo (Sasuke inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos hacia el par, pensando que ella lo noquearía con el juuken y así tendría una cómplice perfecta) Pero no sucedió lo que Sasuke pensaba y en cambio, el joven primo le puso atención.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con padre – señaló con la cabeza a Sasuke e inmediatamente su cara se cubrió de rojo – Es sobre los gastos de la misión.

Neji no accedió, pero los dejó pasar con la boca abierta y con un flojo agarre, alcanzó a asir la camisa del Uchiha, que se detuvo.

-Si haces algo mal, arrancaré tu cabeza de idiota irreverente.

Hinata hizo una seña. Debían pasar.

-Qué mal sentido del humor –soltó el pelinegro antes de soltarse y entrar.

* * *

><p>De hecho iba a hacer que Sasuke dijera "Mi suegro me espera" pero vi que no era conveniente, y lo omití. Capítulo corto, pero se avanza, algo. Estoy algo perdida sobre lo que sigue.<p>

Presiona review, y dime, ¿Subo la misión? ¿O se quedan con las ganas?

Besos!


End file.
